Renaissance
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A dark time has come for the pokemon world. Ash and May have to travel through time together and protect the world from devastation. Advanceshipping
1. To Travel Through Time

This fic is was originally collaboration with Wubbzy, LuciferIX, Beastmode953, GloomyHaruka, JJwalker, The Shiny Gengar, S. Muffin, Midnightmoon602 and Thunder Wolf. They're all just supervising at the moment whilst I've done most of the writing, but we did do the brainstorming together. Usual disclaimers apply; Any characters mentioned or used in the story are ones that I don't own. All the characters are either fictional or historical characters, and thus does not violate the TOS.

* * *

Renaissance

Part One: To Travel Through Time

The headlines showed a bleak future for the entire world. Despite peaceful protest, Justin Bieber was elected as President of The United States Of America. Ash couldn't have been more disgusted. He was travelling from region to region as a child, so he never got time to listen to his pop music. He waa glad not to. The new president allowed fame to get into his head from the moment he was famous, and he thought he was unstoppable.

There were plenty of reasons to hate Justin Bieber: his poor music for starters; his obese ego; his whore-like attitude; vain comments, such as the one about Anne Frank, and a general lack of respect. He was too young to be a president to begin with, but it was his attitude towards pokemon that enraged Ash.

President Bieber claimed very publicly that pokemon was for _fags who can't get laid_. It was no way for president to speak. His screaming fanbase became more hostile, but it didn't stop anyone expressing their full opinions. It was still a free world, and Ash wanted it to stay that way. As Ash began to slap his hand he wished that he could alter time, so he could prevent Justin from becoming president. It should never happened and he knew that hell was close at hand.

"I wish I could go through time," Ash whispered to himself. Perhaps Ash should have known better, because he said it with no idea that it could have been true. He failed to notice Jirachi behind him with small black eyes flying behind him on it's yellow wings.

Ash did not realize the power of his wish before it was too late. He found himself in a world of sand, scorching weather and camels from the distance. They were coming for him.

* * *

Since Bieber came into power, many have tried to stop him with corruption and violence. But May found one person who wanted to do it with peace and love. Before he died, he sung about healing the world and looking after the children. His name was known worldwide as one of the most successful singers of all time. The ghost of Michael Jackson had been wondering around the world trying to get someone to hear his pleas.

May understood that it wasn't so easy. Most people would be scared of a ghost, especially if in their lifetime he was accused of sexual abuse most foul. He was found not guilty and the alleged victims confessed their parents forced them to make it up for quick cash. Very tragic.

"Children aren't being allowed to be children," Michael Jackson proclaimed. "They don't have fun like they used to. There's people, especially children still suffering out there. I know President Bieber wants to keep my legacy going, but he's only giving his fans benefits. That's wrong, love is for everybody."

"So what do you need?" May asked.

"I'm a mayor of a district in heaven," Michael Jackson explained. "I need someone to travel through time and pick up some things for me."

"Okay," May said. "I'd get them for you, but the problem is I don't know how to travel through time."

"It's okay," Michael said, patting her back. "Transport is arranged."

May had a look at the list that suddenly appeared in her hand as if the air had spat it out. She read the list out and she was shocked at some of the items on the list. She wasn't sure how she was going to get some of these, especially since they're so personal, but she was going to give it a go.

Time Travelling Collection List  
William Shakespeare's Signiture  
A contemporary portrait of Anne Boleyn  
Cesare Borgia's monkey  
Cleopatra's necklace  
Napoleon's hat  
Photos of Doctor Who  
Vinyls  
Retro videogames  
White dresses  
As many kind of coins as possible.

"How come I've been chosen?" May asked.

"It's alright," Michael insisted. "You won't be alone. You won't be alone because Ash will be with you."

"ASH?" She hadn't seen Ash in a long time, so the thought of traveling with Ash again was a rumbling shock. It was a pleasant one nonetheless. She did miss him.

"You see Ash is considered the chosen one," Michael explained. "He's an amazing guy, but I don't think he can do this on his own. Behind every man is a strong woman. So that's why I've come looking for you."

"So when will I see him?" May asked.

"He's in Ancient Egypt with Julius Caesar and Cleopatra," As Michael continued to speak, his spirit began to glow green as a tiny celebi floated right through him. It was the first time May had met a celebi with her own eyes before. She was amazed of how small and adorable it was, especially when hearing that it held such great power.

"Hello Celebi."

"Well Celebi will take you to Ash now," Michael said. "I wish I could come, it would be fun, but it's against the rules for me to come with you. You will get those things for me will you?"

"You can count on me Micheal!"

"YAY!" Michael raised his fists in the air and shouted in joy, "SHAMONE! Oh by the way if you see Doctor Who, tell him I said hi."

"I will do."

May and Michael waved goodbye to each other and before she knew it, May had greened out.


	2. A Close Shave

Part Two: A Close Shave

What had happened before May had entered Ancient Egypt was beyond her. It was all too much to sink in. First, May had to travel through time to erase the epic fail of American Politics and now she had to find a way to get Cleopatra's necklace, but at the same time get Ash out of the pit of snakes. Julius Caesar had just marched out of the room whilst Cleopatra had Ash in shackles and chains as snakes wondered freely around him, nibbling on his shirt.

Cleopatra was beautiful as history had described her, but also mysterious. May wasn't sure if she was going to kill or rape Ash. If her worst fears were realized, it would be both. She couldn't expect anything but ruthless from the queen of the Nile.

"Ash?" May screamed. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Ash snapped. "I would be if I could get out of these chains and get these snakes off me."

"Oh look what we have here," Cleopatra hissed. "Two for the price of one."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" May roared. Without hesitation she flipped the snakes over to the pillar one by one. She wasn't scared of being poisoned nor being bitten as her thick gloves provided protection. Once all the snakes were out of the way, she threw the shackles into the wall.

Cleopatra cackled. "You'll never set him free for I am a goddess."

May took no notice of her. With all her strength, she pulled the chain. Her arms ached and her teeth clattered together and she didn't notice nor care about how loud she was screaming. Eventually, May found herself wrapped in Cleopatra's wrath and with a dagger beneath her throat. May gasped and the sound of beads kept her focused.

Cleopatra's necklace was on Micheal's list of things he needed. She let go of the chains and before Cleopatra could slit her throat, May bit her arm. The pharaoh screamed, and made an untimely mistake by dropping her dagger.

May found herself out of Cleopatra's grasp and picked up her dagger. She then got a closer look at Cleopatra's necklace that was compounded in gold beads. Whilst Cleopatra held onto her hand, May undid Cleopatra's necklace with one hand, and slung it out with the other hand. The dagger was then tossed to the snakes.

Just as she was about to run to Ash, she couldn't move. Her surroundings turned grey until it all crumbled away like shattering glass. Ash's chains were gone, but Cleopatra's necklace remained danging freely in her hand.

Lines shaped as a man came wondering across May and Ash. "Thou shall not see thy pokemon, until thy duty of time be done."

"What?" Ash asked. If they failed their task, they not ever see their friends or pokemon again.

"Oh thou art quaint minds with so many finds. It is I, William Shakespeare. The course of true love never did run smooth. This above all: to thine own self be true."

Ash and May looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They had no idea what Shakespeare was talking about.

"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them."

"Uhm... Twelfth Night?" May asked. The only plays May knew about from Shakespeare were Romeo & Juliet, Midsummer Night's Dream and Macbeth. Twelfth Night was a random guess.

"Yes," Shakespeare roared. "Now what are thou waiting for? Come out of my dreams and into my world."

Ash and May found themselves in the sixteenth century. The time traveling had made their ears pop. Like jet lag. They didn't know what time it was, let alone what was going on. It seemed they were having a sleepover with the great playwright.


	3. Monday Morning

Part Three: Monday Morning

May wasn't sure if she had a really crazy weekend or a fucked up dream. She found herself and Ash checking out in a love hotel, and as far as any of them remember, they never checked in the first place. They didn't drink, so it couldn't have been possible for then to drunkenly check in. The only way May thought it could have been possible was that William Shakespeare did it on their behalf.

All May wanted was a big breakfast and a large cup of coffee. Fortunately enough, there was a place to ear right next to it. She heard Ash sigh. The were greeted politely by a petite lady behind the counter.

They both ordered the biggest breakfast and the biggest drinks available. The meals all together were perhaps bigger than the two of them together. Still, they managed to consume it all before an old friend of theirs, Brock came inside.

"How did you spend your weekend guys?" Brock asked.

May didn't know what to say or where to even start.

"I spent my weekend saving Ash from getting raped from Cleopatra," May replied. "We had a sleepover with William Shakespeare. I had a chat with the ghost of Micheal Jackson, and we have to find all these items to his district in heaven."

Ash nodded. "It's true Brock. Ever since Bieber came to power, the world has fucked up. May and I woke up in a hotel we didn't even check in."

"WHAT?" Brock gasped.

"I was wrapped in chains and I almost got bitten by a snake. My clothes are now ruined."

Brock scratched his head. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream."

"It was no dream," May whispered. "Time is collapsing and the world is going mad."

"You know what's even more crazy?" Brock asked. "Miley Cyrus is the first lady."

"Who's Miley Cyrus?" Ash asked.

"A twerking wrecking ball," Brock replied.

May steered her face over to Ash. "I don't think you want to know what twerking is."

"I guess not."

"So... how was your weekend Brock?"

"Other than accidentally falling into a gay bar," Brock responded. "Things went pretty good. I was a big hit with the ladies. Anyway... I better get going..."

"You can stay if you want," Ash said. "We'll need some company."

"There's someone there who I'd rather not see," Brock whispered. He slowly made his way out of the coffee shop and as he close the door, he ran like the wind.

May looked around out of curiosity. She assumed they were the only people in the cafe until she saw a tall attractive lady with purple hair make her way to the restroom. Ash thought it looked like Professor Ivy. Brock and Professor Ivy spent a lot of time together, and they seemed to have gotten on really well, but Brock always curled up into a ball and requested that Professor Ivy was never to be mentioned again.

"Did you know Professor Ivy used to be a man?" the waitress croaked.

"HUH? SO THAT'S WHY BROCK DOESN'T WANT TO SEE HER?"

"I don't think she cut it off." The waitress cackled and Ash decided not to talk about it anymore.

"SACRE BLEU!"

Outside the window was a tall man in a blue coat, black hat and white pants. His french accent seethed through his toungue as troops behind him began to throw grenades at the restaurant.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the waitress squealed. "Napoleon?"

"I AM NAPOLEON!" the man roared in pride with his boots clicked together. "The children must leave at once!"

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Have you looked at this shop?" Napoleon croaked. He pulled off a poster and presented it in front of the crowd. "THIS FONT IS COMIC SANS!"

"What's wrong with that?" Ash asked. Once again, he was stunned with no idea what was going on. All he could was watch Napoleon have a fight with a poorly designed poster.

"EVERYTHING!" Napoleon squealed at the top of his voice. "The comic sans font is cursed. Any place that uses comic sans is doomed with a plague so horrible enough to cause devastation. We have saved you for now, but if you see comics sans you must KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

Napoleon and his troops left.


	4. The Doctor

Part Four: The Doctor

"This is too much," May hissed. She huffed and she puffed and began to wonder if she had a mental disorder with the plethora of crazy events. Napoleon had left his hat outside the destroyed restaurant. It was miraculous that the hat remained in once piece. "I want to sit down!" She cried. She had enough. She wanted her world back.

"If we sit down we might not ever be able to stand up again," Ash pointed out. Ash had a tendency to come up with some silly comments that made no sense, but at least he was brave and cunning when he had to be. That's how he survived. They had known each other since 2002, May was nearly twenty-one years old. Ash on the other hand was still ten.

"How long have you been ten for Ash?" May asked.

"Ever since I left Pallet Town to become a pokemon master," Ash replied.

"What date was that?" May asked.

"If I recall correctly... it was the 1st April 1997."

"You should be 26 years old then!" May said.

"Are sure we're still in 2013?" Ash asked May. "Because I don't have a clue what year we're in now."

"Pika!" Pikachu shrugged his shoulders and looked around the deserted street. He wiggled his nose and swam over to the other side of the mirror. Curious of what Pikachu had discovered, Ash and May dashed over the unsteady bridge, almost drowning in the process as their feet dangled just an inch below water. Before them was a treasure chest painted in all sorts of colours.

"A treasure chest?"

"Pikachu what's so special about it?"

"We better open the chest," May said. "I think that's what Pikachu wants us to do. Maybe it has the things that Micheal wants."

"Okay," Ash said as he held onto his chest. He had no idea what was going to be in the chest, let alone could he remember what was on Micheal Jackson's list.

May held onto one side of the chest, whilst Ash held onto the other. They nodded in unison and hoped for the best. They were greeted by a ray of gold light reflected by the coins. Ash was kissed by a smart looking monkey. May admired the white dresses and beautiful mini-portraits of a beautiful lady with raven hair. Pikachu digged out an old photo album whilst showing off cartridges for retro video games and their respective consoles. The chest just seemed to get deeper as found a rare collection of vinyls.

"I think this is pretty much everything from Micheal's list!" May explained.

"Geez that was really easy," Ash admitted. "I can't believe it was a piece of cake."

"Excuse me sir," Ash said to the man who stepped out of the blue telephone booth. "Can I quickly call somebody?"

"This is no telephone booth," The man said with a smile. "This is The Tardis."

"The Tardis?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm The Doctor and Micheal Jackson is waiting for you. So kids, fancy a trip to Heaven?"


End file.
